


What am I thankful for?

by damnedxfate



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Horrortale (Undertale), Bad dates, Fluffy, Horrortale Papyrus (Undertale), Horrortale Sans (Undertale), Let sugar bake, M/M, Mentions of PTSD, Mentions of past cannibalism, let Blood smash, mentions of skele preg, redtomatofan blood and sugar, they tried so hard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-24
Updated: 2018-11-24
Packaged: 2019-08-28 09:36:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16720866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnedxfate/pseuds/damnedxfate
Summary: This is the season to be thankful. Sugar just happens to have a lot to be thankful for.





	What am I thankful for?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).



> This is a drabble gift for my darling double wife Vex and partially for redtomatofan as well. The date is based on a comic draw by redtomatofan.

The weather outside was frightful but the smells inside were utterly delightful. There really was no place like home and Sugar felt like it was time to let it all go the past was in the past.   
  
Outside there was a beautiful endless sky (albeit very cloudy), the trees were green and unbroken (very laden with snow sadly) and the table behind him was creaking in protest under the abundance of food set atop it.   
Perhaps he had gone a bit overboard yes, but darn it if he wasn’t going to make their first Thanksgiving memorable!   
  
Sugar smiled to himself, eyeing the glinting silver ring on his left hand after he set the last dish on the table. Technically, It wasn’t their first Thanksgiving but it was their first one ‘ _ Together _ ’. He couldn’t even believe it himself and it was his own wedding! But it was all true.   
They had their own little house on the surface. Blood had a good steady job as a Physical Therapist and Sugar was studying to be a Pastry Chef.    
  
Blood had been so adorably silly when he proposed. The larger skeleton had planned the entire day out but the world decided to throw a wrench in the works. They had gone to Sugar’s favorite restaurant but Blood hadn’t been able to handle the spices. His tongue had swelled so large Blood couldn’t talk without slurring. Then they had tried to watch a movie but Sugar had gotten startled at the loud sound effects and accidently lashed out in fright knocking Blood across the jaw.    
They had decided to forgo another meal (could Blood’s mouth handle anything else?) and just get some ice cream on the way home. Maybe the cold would help poor Blood’s swollen jaw and tongue? They had gotten their favorite flavors, Cherry chocolate for Sugar and Vanilla bean caramel for Blood.

 

Then the seagulls had attacked.    
  
An entire flock of seagulls had dive bombed them for their food. Ripping into their clothes and knocking them to the floor with their bodies and flapping wings. In the struggle neither noticed a small velvet box fall out of Blood’s pocket until the loudly shrieking cloud had left. Not hearing the seagull’s caterwauls anymore Sugar had peeked out from between Blood’s arms (as soon as the birds had descended Blood had used his body to protect Sugar) only to see the little box sitting innocently on the boardwalk.    
Blood had started to sputter and cough and in hindsight it had been hilarious. He was covered in ice cream and feathers. He looked like a half plucked chicken.    
  
Sugar had obviously said yes. After he finished laughing of course.    
  
There really wasn’t a dull day between them. Every day was a brand new adventure. It didn't matter where they came from or what they did. Just that they were here and they were happy and in love. 

They were going to enjoy their meal and well...Sugar had some news to share. There was a bit more than a turkey in the oven. He rested his left hand smiling over the just barely there swell of his stomach under his fluffy Thanksgiving sweater. 

The sound of the door opening and Blood’s deep voice announcing his presence stretched Sugar’s grin wider. There really were many things to be thankful for.    
  


**Author's Note:**

> If you like my work, consider leaving a kudos and/or comment please!


End file.
